Whoops
by Merthurtilidie
Summary: New Summery! Harry decides that he wants Draco. Draco decides that he is not Harry’s for the taking… Warning: Slash, Possessive!Harry and Draco in denial
1. Chapter 1

Whoops...

Harry stormed down the corridor, a look of complete hatred contorting his features, an expression not commonly seen on the brunettes face.

"Bloody hell Harry! What happened?" Harry stopped in front of his red-headed friend with a huff, folding his arms across his chest.

"Bloody Malfoy, that's what happened." Ron's expression turned into one of sympathy as Harry fumed silently.

"What did that slimy git do now?" Harry groaned.

"It's been raining all day-"

"I thought you liked the rain?"

"I do, shut up." Ron snapped his jaw shut. "It's been raining all day and, I know we're not supposed to go outside when it's raining because they don't want us to get ill, but I love the rain and I wanted to go out. So I went to the door and I was just about to leave when bloody Malfoy went and told Snape I was about to leave the premises!"

"Harsh."

"I'm not finished. After potions I managed to sneak around Snape and get to the door on the other side of the school when, what do you know, Malfoy and his gang of snakes were standing around the door, arms folded and all bloody smirking at me, calling me stupid things like Pot head, blocking the door. Seriously! Pot Head! Could they not think of something even remotely original?" He sighed and continued walking down the corridor, gesturing for Ron to follow him.

"He's an idiot."

"Honestly! I just want to go outside!" A sudden rumble of thunder echoed down the corridor, causing some Hufflepuff first years to yelp. "Oh great! Now it's turned into a thunder storm! I love thunder!"

"Okay you're my best mate and all, but that is a bit weird." Harry glared at Ron, who raised his hands in the air in surrender. "Just saying."

Harry sighed and walked over to the nearest window, Ron trailing behind, wondering where Hermione was. "I need to get outside, screw Malfoy."

"What about the cloak?" Ron shrugged and stared at the miserable, grey view from out of the thick glass.

"Brilliant!" The dark haired boy grinned and practically skipped down the hall to the Gryffindor common room. Ron rolled his eyes and walked in the opposite direction to the library. Hopefully Hermione would be in there to help him with... whatever homework assignment he could make up to spend time with her.

* * *

Draco was stood right in the middle of the doorway. Stupid git.

Harry walked forward slowly, trying not to breathe or make any unnecessary noise.

When he was standing directly in front of Malfoy he stopped, realising this was the closest he'd ever got to the blond without fearing for his life. He could hex him right now and Malfoy wouldn't see it coming.

Harry tilted his head to the side, considering this for a moment, before shaking his head. No matter how much Malfoy had pissed him off for not allowing him his rain, he was a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin and he was not going to resort to violence.

However, opening the door without Malfoy noticing might be a bit of a problem.

Then again, his face when the door magically opens on its own could be fun. Harry grinned before sidling around the fair-haired Slytherin and pushing the door open, quickly running through it so he was a fair distance away, relishing the cold water gushing over his body.

Draco whipped his wand out from under his cape and turned around on the spot, staring wide-eyed out of the door.

He took a timid step out of the door, arm outstretched and wand pointed in the direction of a tree, rather a long way from where Harry was standing.

As soon as the ice-cold liquid fell from the sky and onto the blond he shivered and jumped back into the shelter. Harry laughed out loud, Malfoy hated the rain. Of course he did, they were opposites in every other way.

Well, he could have some fun with this new found information. Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and yelled at the top of his voice.

"OI FERRET! OVER HERE!" Malfoy snapped his head towards the sound of Harry's voice and glared.

"Get back inside Potter else I'll get Professor Snape." Harry grinned.

"Come and get me, unless you're too scared." Draco narrowed his eyes further and stormed out of the building.

As soon as he was a few steps into the rain, Harry shoved on his cloak and ran over to the door, leaving Draco to glance around nervously for the invisible boy.

A slam sounded from behind him, making him jump.

"Whoops." He turned around to see the now visible Harry leaning casually against the closed door, soaked through to the bone.

Draco shivered involuntarily and ran towards the door, hating the feeling of the ice cold droplets travelling down his neck. "Open the damn door now Potter!" He stopped a few centimetres in front of Harry, who was stood in front of the handle.

"Or what? You'll drip on me?" Draco wiped the hanging droplets off the end of his nose furiously, before pulling out his wand and holding it up towards Harry.

"Now, If you don't- Hey!" Harry snatched the wand out of his hand and threw it across the field.

"Malfoy, you really need to defend yourself better, I shouldn't be able to just grab your wand like that."

Draco glared at him again before turning around and scanning the grounds for his wand. Deciding that Malfoy would have to stay out in the rain for at least a little while longer, Harry moved away from the door and smiled up to the sky, relishing the smooth feeling of the rain sliding over his forehead and down over his cheeks.

"What in the name of Merlin, are you doing Potter?" Harry stopped for a moment, before looking over to where Malfoy had stopped looking for his wand and was staring at Harry, one eyebrow raised.

"What? I love the rain." Draco snorted before shaking his head.

"You really are an idiot Pothead." Harry rolled his eyes before jumping childishly into a puddle, spraying mud all the way up his robes. Whoops.

"Found your wand yet Malfoy?" Draco just growled from where he was bent over, glaring at the grass. Harry chuckled. "You know, you're a bloody boring git."

"Just because I'm not a reckless irresponsible Gryffindor, does not mean I am boring. I just don't like the rain." He shuddered again and folded his arms across his chest in an attempt to keep warm, his teeth chattering slightly.

"Wuss."

"Prat." Harry smirked before walking over to Malfoy.

"You know, we could share body heat... that would keep you warm." He couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face as Draco's expression morphed into shock.

"You're not serious!" Harry wasn't serious, but Draco did pull the funniest faces.

"Oh I am deadly serious." He took a step closer to Malfoy, who, in response, took two steps back. "Oh come on Malfoy. _Draco."_ Harry watched as Malfoy's jaw dropped wide open due to Harry using his first name.

"What the hell has gotten into you Potter?" Draco was still shivering, half from the cold, half from fear as Harry Potter moved towards him, a seductive glitter in his eye.

"You're so cold Draco, let me heat you up." He took two long strides forwards before encasing the boy with his arms, holding him so tight Draco could barely breathe let alone fight his way out.

He began rubbing circles on the blonds' back, smirking the whole time as Draco froze in his position. It was no secret to Hogwarts that Harry favoured males over females so Draco was probably expecting to be jumped.

"Are you getting warmer Draco?" There was no response so Harry pulled away slightly, enough to look Malfoy in the face.

The blond's eyes were as wide a saucers and he was staring at Harry as if he had eighteen heads and was wearing a snake as a feather boa. He kept blinking as to avoid getting rain water in his eyes; either that or he was fluttering his eyelashes, very unsuccessfully.

"No? Maybe your lips are cold." Draco's mouth dropped open in shock at Harry's blatant suggestion, seemingly losing all capability of forming a sentence. "Am I right?"

Again, no response. "I think I am, they're very blue. Licking them helps you know." Harry licked his own lips as an example, watching as the blonds gaze lowered to his mouth. "See, I bet they're not as blue. Am I right?"

Draco stayed silent, staring at Harry's lips. "Oh for Merlin's sake Draco, say something!"

"What do you expect me to say Potter?" Harry frowned for a moment, watching Draco.

He hadn't planned on doing anything like this. He just wanted Malfoy to get wet, to pay him back for not letting him outside, but this? This was taking it too far.

"I'm sorry," He let go of Draco, dropping his arms to the side and taking a step back, only to be quickly hugged again. "What?"

"It's bloody freezing." The statement was murmured into his robes but he grinned anyway, wrapping his arms back around the blond. He wasn't sure what it was, but he suddenly felt that a wet Draco was much more likable than a dry Draco.

"You still didn't answer my question." Draco looked up briefly, his nose and ears bright red. "I asked you whether your lips were cold."

The Slytherin nodded twice before smirking. "But don't worry yourself, I just found my wand." He suddenly let go of Harry and dropped to the floor, picking up the abandoned wand that had been sitting by their feet the entire time.

"How long have you known it was there?" Harry frowned as Malfoy stood up and slipped it into his robes.

"Since you tried to jump me, but I was too shocked to pick it up." Malfoy grinned and turned on his heel, ready to leave before being pulled back into an embrace. "Potter, if you let go of me now then I won't tell Snape you were outside."

Harry grinned as he put his hand inside Draco's robes, wrapping one arm around his waist. "But you still need to find your wand."

"Potter I have my-" He stopped as Harry pulled out the wand from inside Draco's robes and threw it behind him.

"Whoops.

* * *

**R&R Please! **

**Any mistakes or suggestions are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't planning to carry this on, but then I thought, why not! I'm only writing three other stories at the same time!**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Oh, hey Hermione, fancy seeing you here!" Ron grinned and ran over to where the bushy haired girl was staring, mouth wide open out of the window. "I know, the rain is getting really heavy, I couldn't help but stare at it earlier either!" Hermione didn't move. "Urm, I wonder if Harry got outside."

"He did." Her voice came out as a squeak, making Ron frown and peer out of the window.

Harry and Draco were stood outside the door, arms encasing one another, the rain cascading over their bodies like a shower, obscuring them mostly from view. But, however, not enough to make Ron doubt the fact that it was definitely Harry and Malfoy!

"Bloody hell!"

"Uhuh." Hermione nodded in agreement, not taking her eyes off the two boys for a second.

"How long have you been watching them for?"

"Since Harry threw Malfoy's wand over there, then Malfoy went to look for it and Harry started walking up to him before hugging him."

"What? Why would he do that?" Hermione shrugged.

"Oh my God, what's he doing now?!" She pressed her nose up against the window and watched as Harry snaked his arm into Draco's robes.

"Ahh man I do not want to know!" Ron covered his eyes until he heard a grunt of disapproval from Hermione. "What?"

"He just threw his wand behind him again." Ron looked back out of the window to see Malfoy remove himself from Harry's embrace and move over to where he threw the wand.

"You know what? I think this is private. We shouldn't watch." He grabbed the top of Hermione's arm and pulled her away from the window, ignoring the shouted words of protest.

* * *

"I am so telling Snape on you Potter." Draco whipped his head high in the air, causing rain to fly off his hair and into Harry's face, before strolling in the direction of his wand.

Harry rubbed some of the rain water out of his eye before taking a few more steps towards Malfoy. "How are you going to explain this then?"

"Explain wha-" Harry grabbed Draco's arm and, once again, pulled him against his chest. "I doubt he would be pleased with his precious Slytherins having great, big, red love bites on their necks."

"Potter, don't you D-_ahh._" Harry bent his head down and attached his mouth to the soft skin at the top of Draco's neck, underneath his jaw, and bit down, sucking at the skin around it to make it red.

When he was satisfied with the mark, he licked over it before standing back and admiring his work. There was already a dark, red mark starting to show.

"What will Snape say to that?" Draco's eyes widened and he brought his hand up to the mark.

"I cannot believe you did that." Harry smirked. "Some Gryffindor you are."

"Hey! I happen to think that was very brave." Draco frowned slightly.

"You know, you don't have to be brave if you're sly and cunning." He ran his hands around Harry's waist and pulled him towards him, so close you could barely fit a piece of paper between them. Harry could feel the heat radiating off Draco's skin through the soaking wet robes and raised his eyebrows.

"No?" Draco shook his head.

"Because we can manipulate people, get inside their heads, where as being brave means you just take chances and hope they turn out okay." Draco tilted his head upwards and brushed his lips against Harry's. "We Slytherins can cause pain even when we're not there." He suddenly pulled away from Harry completely, drawing and whimper from the brunettes lips. "Oh look, there's my wand." Draco bent down to pick it up, purposefully giving Potter a good view of his backside. "Goodbye Potter."

Harry stood and watched as Draco marched away and opened the door. "Oh, and if I were you Potter," He called back over his shoulder, "I would get back inside before Snape see's you."

And with that he disappeared through the door, leaving Harry stood in the middle of the courtyard, confused and more than just slightly aroused.

* * *

"Damn Potter." Draco rubbed furiously at the patch on his neck before sighing and pulling out his wand, which was still covered in mud. He cast a quick drying spell on himself and smiled, happy to be dry and no longer weighed down by uncomfortably wet robes.

"Drakie Baby!" Draco rolled his eyes before turning around to greet Pansy with, what he hoped was a convincing smile. "Did you miss- what the hell is that on your neck?"

Draco groaned and went back to scrubbing his neck.

"Is it a love bite? Ooh who is it? Is it Blaise? I didn't think he was gay… What?" Draco stood staring at her, his mouth wide open. "Urm, Draco?"

"You… but I thought… but… how did you know that I was..? I thought you liked me?" He managed to stutter out. Pansy laughed.

"Oh you sweet thing!" She pinched his cheek. "I do like you, but more like your fag hag then your girlfriend."

"My WHAT?!" His confused growl made several passing fist years leap with fright, before scurrying away to their relative destinations.

"Calm down dear, you don't need to draw any more attention to yourself with that huge thing on your neck, trust me. Here, look." She dug into her robes and pulled out a hand-held mirror, something that didn't surprise Draco in the slightest.

"I'm sure it's not that- ARGH!" He almost dropped the mirror when he saw the huge, bright red mark sitting comfortably and quite obviously underneath his jaw. "Oh Mother of Merlin!"

"Here, let me at it." Pansy pulled Draco towards a nearby tapestry as to draw as little attention to themselves as possible, before pulling a small bag out of her pocket. What else did she keep in those things?

"Pansy, is that your make-up bag?" Pansy just smirked and pulled out something which looked a lot like lip-stick. "Don't you dare! She-devil!" He started to back away, making the sign of the cross with his fingers until she pulled him towards her again.

"Calm down you idiot, and put your fingers down! It's concealer." He looked at her blankly. "Look," She took the lid off to reveal and stick of skin coloured substance, and wiped it on the back of her hand. "You just rub it in," She rubbed the 'concealer' into her skin until you couldn't tell it was there anymore. "And Voila! No-one will be able to tell!"

Draco groaned but lifted his chin up anyway, giving Pansy access to his neck. She grinned and started rubbing the make-up into his neck. "You know, you're very pale, I could put some foundation on you if you li-"

"No."

* * *

**Ha! I can actually make a story out of this! What will Harry's reaction when he sees the 'concealed' mark be? Because a little birdie told me he can be **_**pretty **_**possessive.**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Am I late?" Harry sat down next to Ron and opposite Hermione in his usual place on the Gryffindor table and grabbed a piece of chicken.

"No, not at all." Ron spoke to his plate, not looking at Harry. Hermione smiled at him and winked before tucking into her own plate.

"Ron, have I done something?"

"I really hope not Harry." Ron finally looked up and raised his eyebrows at his friend. Harry looked between the two expressions, one stern and one unnervingly happy. He wasn't sure which he was more scared of.

"Okay what did you guys see?" Hermione's smile turned into a full grin and Ron turned his attention back to his over-flowing plate. "What? Hermione?"

"Look Malfoy is coming in late with Parkinson! I wonder what they were doing." Hermione beamed and nodded towards the doorway.

Harry looked over in the direction of his friend's nod where, sure enough, Pansy Parkinson was strolling along, pulling Draco behind him, his head held high to show the world a clear, unblemished neck.

"What?!" Harry's eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"What is it Harry? Are you jealous of Parkinson?" Hermione giggled and placed a piece of chicken in her mouth triumphantly.

"No but I left Draco a-" Harry rubbed his neck sub-consciously and followed Draco's movements as the blond sat down at his respective table.

"You left Draco a what? And when did he become _Draco?_" Ron covered his ears as Hermione leant forward, intrigued.

"Huh?" Harry feigned innocence as Ron refrained himself from face planting his dinner.

"You said you left _Draco_ something." Hermione frowned as Harry shook his head and piled some vegetables on his plate, before looking over to Malfoy once more.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hermione. I think you're hearing things."

* * *

"He's watching me! He's bloody watching me!" Draco glanced at Harry again out of the corner of his eye before turning back and widening his eyes at Pansy.

"I know, that's a good thing. He's probably jealous."

"I don't know about jealous, He looks furious!" Draco looked up again to see Harry rubbing his neck. He raised his hand to his own in response. "You can't see the mark can you?"

"No, don't worry about it, stop touching it." Pansy smacked his hand down before turning around and smiling across the room at Harry with a wave. He glared at her before turning his attention back to Draco's neck.

"He keeps staring at it!" Draco looked up at Harry, who was gesturing for him to go outside. The blond shook his head furiously and turned his attention back to his food.

"How did it happen anyway?"

"I honestly don't know." Pansy shook her head and laughed.

"Only you could pull Harry Pot-Head." She smiled at her pureblood friend as he smacked his head against the table.

* * *

"Hermione, if someone used a concealment spell to hide something from you, what would you do to get rid of it?" Harry leant over the table to look the bushy haired girl in the eye. She smiled at him knowingly in response.

"Why on Earth would you need to do that?" She tilted her head and beamed, causing Harry to sigh.

"Because someone is hiding something from me and I need to see it." He glanced back to Draco and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well if you were listening in charms, _yesterday," _She stressed, "You would know that '_Ostendo sum vestri_' gets rid of all concealment spells."

"Thanks 'Mione, I owe you one!" Harry grinned and dug around in his robes for his wand. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him before looking over to Ron who was casually trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

Harry aimed his wand at Draco's neck from within his sleeve, whispered '_Ostendo sum vestri!' _under his breath and watched the blond.

Draco's hand immediately flitted up to his neck and he glanced around before shuddering and lowering his hand to show his neck, still clear of any blemish. Harry cursed and threw down his wand.

"Damn it-"

"Okay I can't take this anymore," Ron slammed down his knife and fork before turning round and facing his dark haired friend who was blinking in surprise at his friend's outburst. "Harry, me and Hermione saw you and Malfoy outside earlier and, may I ask, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HARRY!" He shouted the last part, causing the whole of the Gryffindor table to turn around and face the two boys.

"Ron!" Harry hissed as his friend's face started turning as red as his hair. "Let's take this outside, okay?"

The red-head nodded dumbly before standing up and leaving the Hall. Harry followed shortly behind and gestured for Hermione to follow. She giggled nervously before skipping out to join her friends.

"Ron! Did you need to yell that to the whole damn school?!" Harry growled as the door slammed shut. Ron he shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Hermione for help.

"Look Harry," Hermione stood in between her two friends to stop Harry hitting Ron before continuing, "We know what happened to an extent, but you still have some explaining to do. And what did you give Malfoy?"

Harry sighed and looked between his friends. "I don't know, my brain just stopped working I guess. I have him a love bite, and now he's gone and covered it up with some spell! The one you gave me didn't work Hermione! He's mine damn it and I need to get that spell off it!" Hermione stood still, her eyebrows raised and Ron pretended to vomit. Then it all happened at once, causing Harry's head to spin.

"When did you start liking Malfoy? What happened? Why were you outside together in the first place? Did you kiss him? Did he kiss you back? Is he gay now?" Hermione began spurting out question after question as Ron started yelling at him from behind her.

"I can't believe it, Malfoy? Malfoy of all people! What the hell is wrong with you? It's bloody MALFOY Harry!"

"Guys, SHUT UP!" Harry glared at them both until they were silent. "Right, I understand you need answers but I can't give you any. I don't know what's going on myself. All I know is that I bloody claimed Draco and he's not going to get away with covering it up and you are going to help me reveal it. Okay?"

They both nodded. "Good." Harry rubbed his hands together and looked between them both. "Go on then, help!"

* * *

"Where are they going?" Draco lifted his head to watch a bright red Weasel walk out of the hall, followed by Potter and Granger.

"Who cares Draco? Merlin you're obsessed!" Pansy giggled before turning her attention to the mostly empty plate in front of her one piece of celery placed neatly in the middle. "You know, you burn more calories eating celery than you get from it." She smiled and bit down into it with a crunch. "Draco?"

"Do you think they're talking about me?"

"Earth to Draco! Who gives a toss? And why do you care about the mark so much anyway, you could just tell people I did." Pansy shrugged and took another bite of her celery.

"Yes but he'll know he did it. This way I can pretend it didn't happen." Draco looked down at his own plate, only to realize he hadn't even started plating up his food. He grabbed a few pieces of lettuce and placed the artfully on his plate and lowered a piece of ham carefully on the top.

Pansy began sniggering from beside him. He looked up to see her smirking at him. "What? I always eat like this." He picked up his knife and fork and began cutting up the lettuce.

"I know and I wasn't laughing at that. Although Hun, that's just weird." Draco scowled at her but she ignored him. "No I was laughing because when people bite people like that, they usually do it to claim them as their own. Does this mean you belong to Potter now?" Pansy started laughing again until Draco slapped her on the arm. "Hey! Don't hit girls!"

"You're not a girl, you're pure evil."

"In girl form." She added.

"No I don't belong to Potter; the mark is covered up anyway so it doesn't count." Pansy raised her eyebrows before lowering her eyes to his neck. Her mouth dropped open and she lifted her finger to point at the mark. "What?"

"It's coming off! The make-up is coming off I can see the mark! Who's doing that?" Draco's hand snatched up to his neck to cover the mark before scanning the hall for anyone holding a wand.

"Draco look!" He looked to where his friend was pointing. Harry was stood besides Hermione, grinning as she waved her wand up and down in his direction. Ron held up a bottle of 'make-up remover' and grinned. Draco's eyes widened and he looked back at Pansy who actually looked impressed.

"They must have mixed it into a cleaning spell, that's amazing!" She turned back to Draco who was scowling at her. "I mean, horrible."

"This is your fault." He looked back over to Harry who was scribbling something onto a piece of parchment. He folded it up into a bird, not dissimilar to the one Draco had sent to him before that Quidditch game, and blew it towards him. Draco grabbed it in one hand and brought it down to the table.

"What does it say?" Pansy snatched it off it and yanked it open; Draco watched her reaction as she read it. She bit her lip as she handed it back and allowed him to scan the single word.

_**Mine**_

* * *

**More Draco/Harry next chapter. New summery; Harry decides that he wants Draco. Draco decides that he is not Harry's for the taking…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Draco growled and scrunched up the note in his fist before glaring at Harry. The brunette blew him a kiss in response before strolling back to his table, followed by his giggling companions. Draco felt his cheeks warming at the thought of Mudblood and Weasel knowing his feelings towards the boy-who-wouldn't-do-us-all-a-bloody-favor-and-die-already.

"Dray…" He turned back to glare at Pansy, who was trying desperately hard to hold in a laugh.

"What?"

"What are we going to do about your urm…? Little problem?" Out of instinct, Draco looked down to his lap before realizing his mistake and covering the mark on his neck with one hand.

Pansy couldn't restrain her laugh this time as she spluttered, covering her mouth in a hope to disguise it and then coughing for good measure.

"Oh shut up Pans-EEE!" Without warning, the dark-haired girl latched herself to his neck in the same place Harry had marked him and sucked lightly.

Draco had to force himself not to vomit as he watched most of the student body gasp and look over. His eyes quickly met a pool of green as Harry glared at him from across the hall. Draco managed to smirk at him before clearing his throat, signaling for his friend to detach herself from his neck.

She grinned as she pulled back and winked at him before digging into her meal of celery once more. Immediately after there was a rumble of students commenting on the mark on his neck. Luckily for him, the mutters died down quickly as most people already assumed he and Pansy were together, despite never being as, _intimate, _in public before.

Draco looked up for a second time to find that Harry hadn't moved at all, his glare bore into him and sent a shudder down his spine but found himself lost in the intensity of the gaze, until Pansy elbowed him hard in the ribs.

* * *

"How dare she! Stupid Bi-"

"Harry," Ron cut him off by waving his hand in front of Harry's in an effort to deter his glare. Harry didn't move. "Look mate, I really don't understand, you hated the stupid git this morning, I get the whole, 'being attracted to him' lark… Well, I don't, but I can kind of see where you're coming from, but why are you suddenly all 'I heart Malfoy!'? I mean… why now?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the phrasing but directed her gaze to Harry in the same hope that she would receive an answer. "He's right Harry, and we did help you out so you should tell us."

Harry dropped his glare and sighed, looking over to Hermione. "Don't get me wrong, Malfoy is still a git, and … Well…" He sighed again before shrugging dismissively. "I don't know… I guess, the opportunity was there, and I seized it." He looked into his hands before letting out a little laugh. "Plus I'm pretty possessive, I've never really had anything that's truly _mine," _He looked over to the Slytherin table from under his lashes and smirked,"but that's going to change."

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances briefly before looking back at Harry who was still smirking at Malfoy.

"You've gone mad mate." Ron concluded, before returning his attention to his plate. After sending a worried look to Harry, Hermione nodded in agreement and sighed.

* * *

"Oh Draco!" A visible shudder shook through Draco's body as he turned around to glare at Harry. The brunette was leant against the wall outside of their potions classroom, obviously waiting for Malfoy to turn up. "Don't look at me like that; anyone would think you didn't like me."

Harry smirked as Draco narrowed his eyes even further. "In response to your little note, _Potter_," One side of Draco's mouth turned up into a smirk as he stalked towards Harry. "I _don't_ and will _never _belong to anyone. Especially not you." Harry simply raised his eyebrows.

"We'll see about that, _Draco._" He purred out the blonds' name, sending shivers down his spine. Draco, however, recovered quickly; shot Harry one last glare before marching into the classroom.

With a smirk, Harry followed.

* * *

"Seamus, I need some help," Harry started as he took his seat in front of the short, sandy haired Irish boy, hoping for enough time before Snape showed up.

"With potions? I don't think I can help ye with that Harry! Unless yer thinkin' of blowin' the whole place up." Seamus grinned and looked back down at his work. Dean chuckled softly from behind him.

"No I need your help because of your… well, preferences." Seamus snapped his head up quickly, staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"Me what!?" He cast his eyes quickly over Dean, who avoided eye contact and started staring in the opposite direction.

"I know you're gay Seamus. I just need some advice."

"How did ye know?" Seamus whispered and leant forward towards Harry, his brow furrowed. "I never told no one. Well except obviously…" His gaze drifted back to Dean, before focusing on Harry again.

"It's pretty obvious Seamus, but I needed to talk to you because I know I can rely on you not to laugh at-"

He was interrupted as Professor Snape threw the door open and stormed into the classroom, glaring down each student in his path.

Harry quickly turned back around in his seat and picked up his Quill.

* * *

"Stupid Git, thinks he's so great, thinks he can just come and _own_ me, thinks he can just look up at me with those big green eyes and I'll just-"

"Draco, what the hell are you mumbling about?" He looked up from where he had been scribbling violently on a spare piece of parchment to see Greg looking down at him, poorly hidden confusion contorting his face.

"Nothing, just stupid Potter."

Greg nodded at him and repeated, "Stupid Potter." Before turning his attention back to the Potions professor.

Draco rested his head on his hand before looked back to his parchment, watching as the little Harry's kept walking into walls and being struck by lightning and being kissed by a miniature Dr- Wait _what?_

Draco looked back over the picture to see that he had absent mindedly drawn himself kissing Potter! He growled and scribbled over the picture violently until the parchment had ripped and the picture was unrecognizable beneath the ink.

There was no way he was letting Potter think he owned him. No way.

"No way what?" His eyes widened as he looked back to Greg.

"Did I say that out loud?" Greg nodded and Draco paled, looking up to Snape to see if he had noticed.

Thankfully, Severus was still facing the board, his back to his students.

"Nothing Greg." Goyle shrugged and looked down at his parchment, as if hoping the notes would magically write themselves. Draco scoffed before taking out a new piece of parchment and copying the notes off the board.

* * *

**I know the bit with Seamus may sound a bit random, but he'll be of use in later chapters ^^**

**Plus, Dean and Seamus are so cute :3**

**Draco has gone into serious denial mode… Will Harry manage to break him?**


End file.
